


Sleepy Birthday Morning

by nat_romanoffdanvers



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff, He Deserves A Name, I Named The Monkey, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Marisa can only make pancakes, No Proof Reading we die like Men, Ozy Steals Most Of Mary's Attention, because why not, i still can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers
Summary: Marisa surprises Mary on her birthday.
Relationships: Marisa Coulter & Marisa Coulter's Daemon, Marisa Coulter/Mary Malone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Sleepy Birthday Morning

Marisa stirred slowly from her sleep. It was still dark out, because winter meant there were only five hours of proper daylight every two days apparently. Still, she managed to wake up at 07:30 sharp without fail. Ozy was just waking up in his den of blankets on the sofa next to her. They'd originally tried to have him on the sofa downstairs, and then on the floor upstairs, but neither would satisfy him. In the end Mary and Marisa (mostly Mary) had given in to the monkey, and dragged the smaller sofa all the way upstairs into their bedroom. It turned out for the best though, Ozy would always sneak up into their bed when they were almost asleep anyway. Not that Marisa was bothered, for she played a part in it, but Mary was very surprised to see the monkey laying between them the first time Marisa slept over. 

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Marisa ran her fingers lightly through her hair and slipped out of bed. She paused for a moment while she pulled on a robe to gaze at Mary's peacefully sleeping form. 

_Are you coming with me?_ She asked Ozy. 

He gave no reply, and merely sprungup from the sofa, across to the bed and claimed Marisa's warmspot next to Mary. Marisa smirked at him, shaking her head lightly. _You’re unbelievable._

She didn't wait for a reply this time, and tiptoed gracefully downstairs.

Marisa spent the next half hour or so reading by the fireplace with a cup of tea. Sne would've turned on the television, but she was still unsure of how to work the thing and knew fully well that Mary wouldn't tumble out of bed for the next two hours. That gave her plenty of time to relax and make Mary a fancy birthday breakfast, said breakfast being pancakes, as they were the only thing she _could_ make.

Marisa made her way into the kitchen to prepare the pancakes, expecting Mary to wake up in the next half hour. 

_Is she awake?_

_Nearly._ Ozy replied.

_Good. I need her down in ten minutes, wake her up nicely for me._

Ten minutes later, Mary stumbled downstairs with her hair utterly dishevelled, and Ozy holding her hand gently. She had clearly just rolled out of bed, put on an oversized t-shirt and shorts, and not bothered the slightest with fixing her hair. Although Marisa would normally disapprove of anyone looking like that, Mary looked so adorable that she simply couldn't find a single flaw. 

"M'risa?" she asked groggily, staring at the plates of pancakes in front of her. "Did you do all this?"

"Of course, love," Marisa kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Huh. I didn't think you could cook." 

Ozy giggled with a bright smirk at Mary's statement. Marisa stood in feigned shock, looking hurt but still smiling at Mary. 

"You know very well I can't cook. I can make pancakes, they're the one thing I was ever taught to make, and I make them rather well thank you very much."

"We'll see," Mary replied under her breath.

"Hey! Be nice, or you won't get your birthday present."

"What birthday present? _Wait_ , _it's my birthday?_ Huh. I forgot about that."

Marisa stared at her exasperatedly. "Only you would forget your own birthday, Mary Malone," she laughed. "So, would you like your present?"

Mary nodded.

"Then eat up!" Marisa planted a firm kiss to her cheek, her smile ever so slightly wicked. 

Marisa and Ozy watched cautiously as Mary chewed her first bite. She seemed determined to drag it out, but a smile flashed across her face after she'd barely taken a bite. 

"Oh wow, they're delicious, Marisa!" 

“Really?” Marisa lit up with joy. 

“I love them! You know, now that I know you can make something, you’re gonna be making them more often, hon,” Mary said cheekily.

Marisa scowled, but it soon vanished as she watched Mary dig into the pancakes and started her own. 

\---xxx---

“Thank you, ‘Risa,” Mary said, tugging Marisa out of her chair and spinning them around. She rested her head delicately on Marisa’s shoulder and sighed contentedly. Marisa kissed her forehead, then tucked two fingers under Mary’s chin so she could see her properly. Mary smiled up at her. She stood up tall on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips lightly against Marisa’s. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Marisa murmured gently, running her fingers through Mary’s wildly messy hair. 

Their lips brushed together again, slowly. Their eyes fluttered closed as they became surrounded in the others’ presence. Mary’s hands fell to Marisa’s hips, holding her steady while they kissed softly, and fervently.

“Happy Birthday, my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [Tumblr!](https://marisaxcoulter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
